Dead Silent Night
Dead Silent Night is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game and the second case of Memories of the Past (Season 1). It is also the second case set in the Daytide Coast district of Aecrudia. Plot On the night of Christmas Eve, Chief Defarge assigned the player on night duty with Agent Feodora Beaudreau. After patrolling the streets, the team were approached by a panicked man named Wyatt Graham, who claims the woman he was taking care of had just been murdered. The team were taken to and investigated the residence where they found the corpse of a retired pensioner named Nelle Samuels. Basil determined the victim's brachial artery was slashed which caused her eventual blood loss that slowly killed her. Not only was the victim's Victorian garden cordoned off, but a famous museum and antique shop were flagged as crime scenes since the victim frequented these locales. Throughout the murder investigation, the team discovered that Wyatt Graham was going to inherit the victim's fortune when she died; museum curator Kizzie Pattison was good friends with the victim until she went senile and broke the friendship off which led to their publicized fight; philanthropist Shelton Applebee knew the victim years back but they were rivals which made him even more suspicious, not to mention the diorama of the murder scene he crafted; antique shop owner Nicholas Rouncewell wanted to purchase a rare antique coin from the victim to add to his shop collection but was furious when the victim refused to put it up for sale; and street musician Sylvester Todgers (who was suspected in the case before) wrote a letter to the victim saying he's not going to let her stop him and his son from leaving Aecrudia together. After gathering enough evidence and identifying the murder weapon to be a turkey carver, the killer was shockingly revealed to be the street musician, Sylvester Todgers. Feo presented the evidence before Sylvester and asked why he killed the victim. In response, Sylvester explained how, twelve years ago, the victim was rivals with the Applebee Family. Nelle was willing to dig into the family's past and current affairs to put down their family name. In doing so, she discovered that the 15-year-old Clarissa Applebee was pregnant with Sylvester's son, Noel. Sylvester admitted he had forced himself on Clarissa at the time, hoping he could get out of poverty by raising a child together. However, his plan backfired when Clarissa ran away from home for nine months. She returned after she had her baby and gave it to Sylvester. He was enraged that Clarissa could do this to him considering he's dirt poor. Somehow he managed to raise Noel on his own for twelve years. Sylvester didn't want news getting out of this story and Nelle was the only person who knew. To protect his image and leave the past behind by leaving the city with his son, Sylvester murdered Nelle and admitted he was the one who kidnapped Clarissa in the previous case, hoping to murder her for pure revenge. Feo couldn't believe a word of this and shipped the disgraced musician to court. Judge Thoreau was even shocked himself upon learning of Sylvester's complicated murder motive. Sylvester only wanted to erase things in the past and wished none of this happened. He went on to explain how even his old friend Fredric wasn't suspicious of his actions twelve years ago, but he was willing to pay for his crimes since he did it all for his son. For the murder of Nelle Samuels and kidnapping and intent to kill of Clarissa Applebee, Judge Thoreau sentenced Sylvester to 25 years in prison. Before being taken away, Sylvester requested the player to find his son a good home so he can have a decent Christmas for once. Moments after the trial, Assistant Chief Stewart informs the team that Shelton Applebee mysteriously vanished and that his wife is in hysterics over the ordeal, prompting Feo to accompany the player. Eleanor was calmed down and remembered if anything went south, Shelton normally would go to the museum. There, the team found Shelton's hat which had Kizzie's saliva on it. When arresting her, Feo asked why she would kidnap such an influential businessman. Kizzie only said she did it to look forward to the future. Feo was perplexed and arrested the museum curator. Meanwhile, Otis requested the player's help in purchasing a rare antique clock from Rouncewell. After finding the certificate that proves the clock is authentic, Otis and the player head back to the antique shop, only to find Rouncewell cowering in fear. After buying the clock, the team investigate and find a letter attached to a brick. It didn't take long to discover that Wyatt was the culprit who vandalized the antique shop. The team went to confront him but he denied the accusation. Wyatt broke down once the team showed him his hairs. He went on to explain how he was a troubled youngster and still has a habit to commit minor crimes. Otis then told Wyatt he would be fined for vandalizing the antique shop. After the events, Chief Defarge was glad the player was making progress in abolishing the crime rate by fining Wyatt. However, he wished to see some progress in finding Shelton. Just then, Noel walks into the station and asks for his daddy. Fredric spoke with him in the interrogation room and explained the bad news to him. Feo and the player join the two soon afterwards. Feo told Noel what Sylvester said during the trial and the story of how Noel was born. Determined to reunite Noel with his true family, Feo wanted to find Noel's adoption papers which the team does in the garden. Noel is excited to not be on the streets anymore and feels like the luckiest kid in the world, despite his father's actions. Feo, Fredric, and the player then gave Noel to the Applebee Family where Clarissa was delighted to be with her son again. This reunion caused a few tears, but the team was glad they gave such a big Christmas gift to Noel. As thanks, Clarissa insisted the entire team stay for a very early Christmas dinner. The team gladly accepts. Soon after, everybody has a few laughs and gives each other presents, spending a wonderful Christmas together. Summary Victim *'Nelle Samuels' (found laying in a puddle of her own blood in her garden) Murder Weapon *'Turkey Carver' Killer *'Sylvester Todgers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect snuffs tobacco Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine toothache drops *The suspect snuffs tobacco Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar *The suspect wears blue paisley Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine toothache drops *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect snuffs tobacco Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine toothache drops *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect snuffs tobacco Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue paisley Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine toothache drops *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect snuffs tobacco Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar *The suspect wears blue paisley Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer uses cocaine toothache drops. *The Killer wears Wellington boots. *The Killer snuffs tobacco. *The Killer has a scar. *The Killer wears blue paisley. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Victorian Garden. (Clues: Shoe Print, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Wyatt Graham; Victim identified: Nelle Samuels) * Ask Wyatt Graham why he's on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Victorian Garden investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Museum Exhibition) * Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Wyatt Graham interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Wine Bottle) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Kizzie Pattison) * Question Kizzie Pattison about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) * Examine Wine Bottle. (Result: Note to Victim) * Examine Note to Victim. (Result: Hairs) * Examine Hairs. (New Suspect: Shelton Applebee) * Ask Shelton Applebee how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Hairs identified under microscope) * Analyze Shoe Print. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears Wellington boots) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses cocaine toothache drops) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Examine Antique Coin. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Result: Rouncewell Antique Shop; New Suspect: Nicholas Rouncewell) * Talk to Nicholas Rouncewell about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Rouncewell Antique Shop identified; Profile updated: Nicholas wears Wellington boots; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Antique Shop) * Investigate Antique Shop. (Prerequisite: Nicholas Rouncewell interrogated; Clues: Cryptex, Bloody Turkey Carver) * Examine Cryptex. (Result: Last Will) * Analyze Last Will. (15:00:00) * Question Wyatt Graham about him inheriting the victim's money. (Prerequisite: Last Will analyzed; Profile updated: Wyatt wears Wellington boots) * Examine Bloody Turkey Carver. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Turkey Carver; Attribute: The Killer snuffs tobacco) * Ask Nicholas Rouncewell about the murder weapon in his shop. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Nicholas uses cocaine toothache drops and snuffs tobacco; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Exhibit Display) * Investigate Exhibit Display. (Prerequisite: Nicholas Rouncewell interrogated the second time; Clue: Pile of Papers) * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Letter; New Clue: Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Sylvester Todgers) * Question Sylvester about his letter. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Sylvester uses cocaine toothache drops, wears Wellington boots, and snuffs tobacco) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Kizzie Pattison about her previous friendship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate House Porch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Airship Ticket, Broken Box) * Examine Airship Ticket. (Result: Ticket Recipients) * Ask Sylvester about him leaving Aecrudia with his son. (Prerequisite: Ticket Recipients unraveled) * Examine Broken Box. (Result: Diorama of Murder Scene) * Analyze Diorama of Murder Scene. (09:00:00) * Confront Shelton Applebee about his diorama. (Prerequisite: Diorama of Murder Scene analyzed; Profile updated: Shelton uses cocaine toothache drops, wears Wellington boots, and snuffs tobacco) * Investigate Shop Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Cane, Gardening Glove) * Examine Victim's Cane. (Result: Strange Paste) * Analyze Strange Paste. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a scar) * Examine Gardening Glove. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue paisley) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Light of Day (2/6). (No stars) The Light of Day (2/6) * See if Eleanor Applebee knows where her husband is. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day) * Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Eleanor Applebee interrogated; Clue: Shelton's Hat) * Examine Shelton's Hat. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Analyze Transparent Substance. (12:00:00) * Arrest Kizzie Pattison. (Prerequisite: Transparent Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Ask Nicholas Rouncewell about the rare antique clock. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day) * Investigate Antique Shop. (Prerequisite: Nicholas Rouncewell interrogated; Clue: Torn Pieces of Paper) * Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Certificate) * Analyze Certificate. (06:00:00) * Buy the stylish clock from Nicholas Rouncewell. (Prerequisite: Certificate analyzed; Reward: MALE Victorian Suit, Victorian Hat, FEMALE Victorian Dress, Victorian Hairstyle) * Investigate Shop Entrance. (Prerequisite: Nicholas Rouncewell interrogated the second time; Clue: Brick; New Clue: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter) * Examine Letter. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) * Ask Wyatt Graham why he vandalized the antique shop. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Victorian Garden. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Adoption Papers) * Give Noel a home. (Prerequisite: Box unlocked) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which Feodora and Fredric interact with each other. Reviews Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Memories of the Past